Missed Connections
by Airline
Summary: Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craiglist. Santana x Brittany. Rating M justifié.. :) Traduction d'une fiction de lizzylizbian.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue lecteur, lectrice, dans mon nouveau projet : une fic multi-chapitres qui s'intensifie de page en page !

Crédits : Je le répète, parce qu'on m'a fait la remarque et que c'est une auteur géniale, c'est une **traduction** de Missed Connections de lizzylisbian. :)

Petite précision : Craiglist est un site de petites annonces en tous genres. La section utilisée ici s'apparente un peu au sites « Spotted », les usagers laissent une annonce avec un lieu et un date, décrivant la rencontre manquée, la personne qui ne les a pas remarqué ou qu'elles aimeraient revoir. Romantisme moderne :) Oh et w4w signifie "femme pour femme", le genre des deux protagonistes.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède absolument rien. :'(

Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

MISSED CONNECTIONS

_Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craiglist. _

_Agent publicitaire, Santana Lopez échappe à la froide pluie de New-York en partageant un taxi avec une complète inconnue._

Après une autre de ces épuisantes journées de quatorze heures, Santana Lopez ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de prendre le métro pour rentrer chez elle. La station était à sept rues de son bureau, ce qui voulait dire une marche de sept rues sous une pluie battante sans parapluie. Il était déjà neuf heures trente et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était : se changer dans des vêtements confortables, s'allonger sur son canapé et profiter de ce qu'il lui restait de la nuit.

Après qu'elle ait passé les portes de son building, la température de cette froide nuit choqua Santana comme un poing dans la figure. Le printemps était déjà bien avancé, mais le vent glacé lui donna des frissons dans le dos et la pluie en atteignait le paravent du bâtiment sous lequel elle se tenait, on se serait cru en plein hiver. Elle fut trempée jusqu'aux os en l'espace de quelques minutes.

On aurait dire que la ville entière avait eu la même idée, et Santana mis une éternité à trouver un taxi. Lorsque l'un d'eux l'approcha enfin, il se stationna de l'autre côté de la rue et Santana dû traverser quatre voies pour le rejoindre. Courant frénétiquement, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire tuer, elle ne vit pas l'énorme nid-de-poule et son pied gauche tomba droit dedans. Son pantalon se trempa et les éclaboussures couvrirent son manteau d'eau sale. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris le bon vieux métro pour rentrer chez elle.

En entrant dans le taxi, elle ne remarqua pas la porte ouverte de l'autre côté. Elle jeta simplement son attaché-case à l'intérieur et retira son manteau ruiné.

« A l'angle de Riverside et de la quatre-vingt-neuvième, s'il vous plait. »

Surprise, Santana tourna brusquement la tête pour faire face à la voix.

« Excusez-moi, mais ce taxi est pris. » Ses mots sortirent d'un ton plus rude que celui qu'elle avait l'intention d'utiliser, mais la jeune femme n'en eut pas l'air affectée. Elle répondit juste joyeusement. « C'est cool. On peut totalement partager. »

« Ecoute, je veux pas être malpolie mais - »

« Alors ne le sois pas. Je ne suis pas pressée. On peut te déposer en premier. » Offrit la blonde, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. C'était tellement inattendu et inhabituel pour une ville comme New York.

Le chauffeur tapota le volant impatiemment. « Alors Mesdames, où allons-nous ? »

« Alors, où allons-_nous_ ? », lui demanda la jeune femme d'un air coquin.

Santana ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait partagé un taxi avec une connaissance, alors avec une inconnue… Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas attendre un autre taxi sous la pluie. Trop fatiguée pour se disputer, elle répondit : « Sur la quatre-vingt-treizième. ». Ce qui sembla rendre l'autre passagère heureuse. Son sourire illuminait le taxi et Santana sentit un sourire se former lentement sur ses propres lèvres.

En raison de l'averse torrentielle, les rues étaient désorganisées et le trafic était un cauchemar. Santana savait qu'il allait falloir attendre au moins une demi-heure avant qu'elle puisse être chez elle. Elle s'installa confortablement, ferma les yeux, et posa la tête contre la fenêtre. Après environ vingt minutes, les cheveux à la base de son cou se hérissèrent et elle sentit la chaleur d'un regard brûler sur elle. Santana releva les yeux et remarqua que sa compagne de voyage l' observait ouvertement elle n'essayait même pas de le cacher. Légèrement agacée, elle demanda : « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« J'aime bien ton haut. » Santana baissa le regard pour observer sa chemise de tailleur blanche. Elle était trempée jusqu'à l'os et Santana sentit le rouge lui monter au joues en réalisant que, non seulement elle était complètement transparente, mais ses mamelons étaient durs et apparents. Interrompant ses pensées, la jeune femme blonde ajouta : « C'est sexy. »

Santana avait eu l'impression que l'inconnue flirtait un peu avant, mais c'était maintenant évident et indéniable. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : Oh mon dieu, cette fille est en train de me draguer. Avec un sourire satisfait, la mystérieuse jeune femme se tourna et appuya son dos contre la portière. Ses yeux se fermèrent et les yeux bleus perçants manquèrent immédiatement à Santana. Sa tristesse s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'elle réalisa que la jeune femme était endormie et dans une position très révélatrice. Avec la position dans laquelle la blonde était assise, une jambe calée sous l'autre, sa jupe était remontée dangereusement haut. Grâce à son dernier commentaire, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était intentionnel.

Bien sûr, dans le passé, la Latina avait trouvé d'autres femmes attirantes. Il _se peut _qu'elle ait expérimenté un peu à l'université, cependant elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée à désirer incontestablement le corps d'une femme. Pourtant, à l'arrière faiblement éclairé d'un taxi, avec une complète inconnue, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Une partie d'elle voulait – non, avait besoin -d'en voir plus.

Vérifiant tout d'abord que la portière était fermée, Santana imita la position de la blonde endormie. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque au milieu de la banquette. Faisant semblant d'être endormie, Santana regardait furtivement à travers ses yeux à demi ouverts. Ils remontèrent le long d'un mollet tanné par le soleil et tonique, et d'une cuisse parfaitement sculptée. Elle faillit laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise en découvrant ce que l'on pourrait à peine appeler un sous-vêtement sa culotte n'était rien de plus qu'une fine ficelle de dentelle. Une ficelle de dentelle très sexy.

La jeune femme bougea dans son sommeil et une fois que Santana fut sûre qu'elle était de nouveau endormie, elle laissa ses yeux dériver plus haut. Ils s'égarèrent sur un estomac plat et vers de petits seins. Des seins qui dépassaient d'un haut coupé scandaleusement bas. « Tu es mouillée. » Le commentaire prit Santana par surprise et ses yeux coupables rencontrèrent un sourire flirteur. « Ton pantalon est complètement trempé. » La jeune femme se pencha et effleura de sa main la cuisse de Santana pour prouver son point.

Honteuse, la Latina baissa nerveusement le regard et ignora le commentaire suggestif. Elle tenta d'ignorer les battements dans sa poitrine et la façon dont son pouls s'était accéléré. L'arrière du taxi semblait trop petit, trop chaud. Elle se demanda quand le taxi avait allumé le chauffage.

Le taxi avait déjà atteint le parc, il ne restait que dix minutes avant qu'elle soit chez elle. Alors qu'elles étaient assises en silence, Santana sentait que l'autre femme la regardait toujours. C'était flatteur et palpitant, mais tout à fait déstabilisant. Pendant tout le reste de la course, Santana tritura son t-shirt, cherchant une distraction. N'importe quelle distraction.

Le taxi s'arrêta finalement devant chez elle, elle se dépêcha de récupérer son manteau et son attaché-case, mais sentit une main chaude sur son bras l'arrêter. « Est-ce que tu vas m'inviter là-haut ? »

Les mots. Santana est habituellement douée avec les mots, ils lui viennent facilement. C' était son truc, c'est pour cela qu'elle faisait carrière dans la publicité. Son ancien patron disait souvent en riant qu'elle aurait pu vendre de la glace à un Esquimau. Mais à cet instant-là, prise par surprise et tremblante, les mots lui échappèrent. Pas même un simple oui ou non ne lui vint à l'esprit. En fermant la porte, elle entendit la jeune femme lui dire : « à une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Après une douche froide et des restes de pizza à emporter, Santana n'arrivait toujours pas à effacer le souvenir de la blonde effrontée. Son bras picotait encore là où la jeune femme l'avait touchée. Elle entendait encore les mots susurrés à son oreille. Elle _était_ mouillée, mais pour une toute autre raison à présent. Et quand elle s'allongea pour dormir, tout ce qu'elle put voit fut de perçants yeux bleus et un corps scandaleusement chaud.

Tout cela était si surréel que, le lendemain matin, le voyage en taxi eut l'air d'un étrange rêve. Santana passa la journée suivante à se demander si c'en était en fait un.

_New York...Craigslist...Manhattan...Personnel...missed connections_

**Taxi Confession w4w**

Date: 2011-04-21, 9:29PM EDP

Toi : Latina trempée

Moi : Blonde à la courte jupe

Nous avons partagé un taxi la nuit dernière. Tu ne voulais pas, mais je t'ai convaincue. Je peux être très convaincante.

Il pleuvait à verse et tu étais complètement trempée. Je sais que tu m'as surprise en train de te regarder. Mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas le faire ? Tu étais tellement sexy après avoir été surprise par la pluie.

Je t'ai vue me regarder aussi. Tu étais embarrassée. Ne le sois pas. Je voulais t'embrasser. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invitée là-haut ?

...

* * *

C'est une traduction de « Missed Connections » de lizzylizbian. Bientôt la suite ;)

Est-ce que ce début vous a plu ? Est-ce que vous avez hâte que la température augmente ? Est-ce que vous voulez me couvrir de review flatteuses ? (Je me fais l'effet d'un-e chauffeur-se de salle...)

Oh, et laissez-moi votre avis, c'est **IMPORTANT** : Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je laisse la petite phrase d'intro en italique au début ? Parce qu'elle dévoilera à chaque fois le contenu du chapitre, et **ça tue **un peu** le suspense** ! A vous de voir !

Oh, et qu'est-ce que vous pensez du tutoiement dès le début ? Parce que le **vouvoiement** aurait été un peu **trop formel**, mais aussi **carrément sexy**.. No Regrets !

A bientôt pour une nouvelle rencontre fortuite.

Chloé


	2. Chapter 2

Et la suite est là, tadaaaaaaaaaam. Bonne lecture ..

.

Crédits : Je le répète, parce qu'on m'a fait la remarque et que c'est une auteur géniale, c'est une **traduction** de Missed Connections de lizzylisbian. :)

Note : A la demande de certains-es, j'enlève le ptit spoiler du début, qui, même s'il donne un côté classe à la mise en page, gâche le suspense !

Disclaimer : Si c'était une feuille de papier, il y aurait le rond d'une petite larme ici. :')

.

_._

_._

* * *

_Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craigslist._

Santana passait habituellement ses vendredis soirs chez elle, rattrapant son retard sur son travail ou lisant un bon roman cependant ce soir-là n'était pas un soir ordinaire. Son agence avait décroché un énorme contrat et toute la boîte était sortie le fêter. Grâce à un collègue, à qui l'ami d'un ami devait une faveur ou quelque chose du genre, ils avaient eu accès au coin VIP d'un club extrêmement chaud et affreusement exclusif.

Tout en buvant son second martini extra-sec, Santana scannait la foule. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir une conversation normale quelques moments auparavant c'était pratiquement impossible avec la musique assourdissante. Alors au lieu de cela elle se distrayait en regardant les autres danser. Précisément, elle était en train de regarder Chad, un autre des agents publicitaires, _essayer_ de danser. C'était franchement à mourir de rire et elle remarqua plusieurs autres personnes apparemment partager le même humour qu'elle. Mais lorsqu'il la surprit en train de rire, Chad ne trouva absolument pas ça comique.

Bien que la Latina ait toujours aimé danser, les mouvements erratiques de son collègue intoxiqué lui servirent d'avertissement, afin qu'elle ne fasse pas la même erreur devant le bureau entier, surtout après quelques verres. Elle avait travaillé dur pour bâtir son image féroce et insensible. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de la détruire en se ridiculisant.

Un éclair de cheveux blonds attira l'attention de Santana et interrompit ses pensées. Un court instant elle se demanda si ce pouvait être _sa_ blonde cependant elle regagna vite la raison.

Premièrement, elle n'était _pas_ gay - enfin elle était presque sûre de ne pas l'être – mais il se peut que cette course de taxi révélatrice ait soulevé des doutes. Deuxièmement, la jeune femme n'était _pas_ sienne, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Et enfin, elle avait eu ces dernières semaines plusieurs visions, aucune d'entre elles ne s'étant avérées correctes. Éloignant la fille mystérieuse de ses pensées, Santana profita du service efficace du coin VIP et de la boisson fraiche en face d'elle.

« Danse avec moi. » La Latina retint un grognement alors que Peter, son assistant toujours trop enthousiaste, lui attrapa le bras. « Allez, viens. Ça va être fun. »

Elle grommela : « Je suis trop vieille pour ces conneries. »

« Oh, bien sûr, j'avais oublié que tu étais si proche de la retraite. Tu tires sur tes soixante-cinq ans maintenant ?! », la taquina-t-il. En réponse, elle dit stoïquement : « Trente. Et sois prudent, j'ai entendu que le groupe prévoit quelques renvois. »

Avec réticence, elle finit son verre d'une traite et se laissa emmener jusqu'à un côté isolé du dancefloor. Heureusement le DJ passait de la musique décente. Et encore plus heureusement, Peter n'était pas collant quand il dansait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris le charme dans l'idée de se frotter à un inconnu.

Quelques heures et quelques verres plus tard, Santana se sentait se laisser aller. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter cependant l'alcool rassurait ses inquiétudes. La musique était bonne et l'endroit s'était considérablement rempli lorsque Peter disparut elle se perdit dans la foule et continua simplement à danser.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, Santana se retrouva au milieu du dancefloor. Il était tard et un tas de corps se mouvant au rythme de la musique l'environnait. Tout à coup les fins cheveux dans son cou se hérissèrent et elle se retourna instinctivement. A peine cinq mètres plus loin, sa blonde mystérieuse dansait avec abandon. Instantanément, Santana se sentit rougir et de nerveux papillons s'agitèrent dans son ventre.

Le tempo était rapide et profond, et la blonde bougeait de façon suggestive, ses longs cheveux dorés fouettaient l'air et ses hanches suivaient docilement le rythme. Elle tournait et se pliait et virevoltait et faisait tous ces mouvements que seul un _vrai_ danseur pouvait exécuter si parfaitement. Ca expliquait les abdos parfaits. Ca expliquait les jambes finement musclées. Ca expliquait le maintien impressionnant sur des talons étonnement hauts. Elle semblait bouger aisément, sans effort apparent, et Santana n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué. Elle avait tout un public qui la regardait, et pourtant cela ne semblait pas l'affecter, elle était complètement perdue dans son moment.

Toujours incognito, Santana laissa son regard dériver. C'était comme un laissez-passer pour ses yeux pour observer la jeune femme. Ils couvrirent chaque centimètre de son corps légèrement vêtu et parfaitement sculpté. Objectivement, c'était le corps le plus chaud que la Latina ait jamais vu. Et à cet instant, se mouvant sur le dancefloor, ses muscles ondulant sous l'effort, la blonde irradiait d'un pouvoir de séduction qui était indéniable. Elle était hypnotique à regarder et Santana ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Elle ne pouvait non plus contraindre ses jambes à se déplacer, alors elle resta simplement immobile, balançant ses hanches légèrement tout en l'appréciant.

A part l'évident, il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette femme qui attirait Santana de manière déstabilisante. La Latina s'en sentait à la fois excitée et impuissante. Cela chamboulait ses émotions et rendait son corps fou. Elle sentait sa gorge s'assécher, et se dirigea dans vers le bar pour un autre verre. Quand elle revint, il n'y avait aucun signe de la blonde. Ses yeux scannèrent précipitamment la foule à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Santana sentit un souffle sur sa joue avant d'entendre les mots joueurs : « je t'ai manqué ? ». Surprise, elle se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva nez à nez avec le perçant regard bleu qui occupait ses rêves sans relâche.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à éloigner de ses pensées, elle se rendit soudain compte de leur proximité et se pétrifia. Les traits de la ravissante blonde se teintèrent brièvement d'inquiétude, et tout aussi rapidement, elle sourit.

C'était un geste simple, naturel, mais il fit s'envoler la panique et la nervosité, il effaça l'appréhension de Santana il la fit sourire en retour. Tout aussi simplement, la jeune femme l'attrapa et l'emmena avec assurance jusqu'au milieu du dancefloor.

Il était évident que Santana n'était pas une danseuse du talent de la blonde cependant elles trouvèrent un rythme rapidement et se mirent à danser comme si elles n'étaient qu'une. Au milieu de la foule, le monde disparut et on aurait dit qu'elles étaient complètement seules. Il flottait dans l'air une sensation de justesse et il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, elles se raccrochaient toutes deux à leur connexion physique.

Santana était ivre, autant de l'alcool que de la blonde qui se frottait contre elle. Ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes pour la supporter, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'autre femme, avant de faire glisser ses mains le long de ses bras. Elle était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée, toute de muscles tendus et peau douce.

Elles ondulaient selon le rythme battant continuellement. Brusquement, la blonde se tourna et descendit jusqu'au sol en cadence. Tout en se relevant lentement, elle laissa ses mains trainer lascivement le long du corps de Santana. Inconsciemment, la Latina passa son bras autour de l'abdomen de sa partenaire, affleurant ses seins, et la releva jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement pressée contre elle. Quand les fesses parfaites de la blondes frottèrent contre le creux de son bassin, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Santana.

Avec une main autour de sa taille et des mamelons durcis effleurant son dos, une vague irrépressible d'excitation l'envahit. Son esprit ne savait peut être pas comment réagir à la blonde, mais son corps était apparemment un expert. De chaudes lèvres effleurèrent la peau sensible de son oreille et Santana frissonna de plaisir, fermant les yeux et savourant la douce caresse de sa respiration.

Quand la chanson changea, la blonde inversa leurs positions et colla son bassin aux hanches de la Latina, et commença à bouger dans de langoureux mouvements, la guidant, la menant, et l'encourageant. Des mains solides et insistantes prirent fermement Santana par les hanches et la Latina avala nerveusement sa salive quand elle se fit attirer encore plus près de la blonde. Leurs corps étaient collés ensemble, comblant tout espace entre elle et effaçant chaque pensée cohérente.

La Latina trouvait étrange la façon dont leurs corps s'emboitaient si parfaitement. C'était censé être mal, mais ça ne l'était pas la sensation était exquise. Toutes deux étaient perdues dans le moment, complètement absorbées l'une par l'autre. C'était encore qu'elles avaient imaginé, et pour une seconde, Santana eut presque l'impression que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Elles se tournèrent et se firent face. La blonde sourit d'un air narquois et plaça son genou entre les jambes de Santana. Se calant sur le tempo, elle agrippa ses fesses, écrasant leurs corps fermement au rythme de la musique. La jambe tonique frottant suggestivement entre ses cuisses était extrêmement distrayante et tout à coup, Santana réalisa que l'idée de se frotter à quelqu'un – avec la bonne personne – pouvait être _assez_ séduisante.

Malgré le fait que son corps soit relaxé et ses mouvements fluides, les yeux de la danseuse étaient vifs, et ils étaient fixés sur Santana. Ils vacillaient entre ses yeux marrons et ses lèvres pleines, et cela causa à la Latina un frisson de plaisir. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette _façon_, débordant d'envie et de désir. C'était tout aussi stimulant que les sensations procurées par le corps chaud de la blonde frottant contre le sien.

Des ongles caressèrent le long de sa nuque et une main s'enveloppa dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Presque imperceptiblement, la blonde se pencha vers elle et l'estomac de Santana se noua en réalisant qu'elles allaient s'embrasser, qu'elle allait en fait _vraiment_ embrasser la mystérieuse blonde. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et se fermèrent sous l'anticipation délicieuse.

Une main – une main lourde et suante – l'attrapa par l'épaule. « On dirait que tu t'amuses bien », fut affreusement crié à son oreille. Le son ne ressemblait en rien au ronronnement sulfureux d'avant. Reconnaissant la voix, Santana se dégagea précipitamment du confort du corps de l'autre femme. Quand elle se retourna, Chad arborait une expression complètement suffisante.

Tout en se distanciant d'avantage de la danseuse, Santana tressaillit quand il cria au-dessus de la musique : « Je vais dire aux autres que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te ramener. »

Se mettant immédiatement en mode limite de dégâts, la Latina à présent complètement sobre contracta sa mâchoire et grogna « ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement glacial. Il se recroquevilla un peu, avant de se diriger vers le groupe en attente. A contrecœur, elle le suivit.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir du club, Santana jeta un regard en arrière. Elle avait espéré que la blonde serait toujours en train de danser cependant elle était immobile, contrastant avec la masse de gens autour d'elle, un sourire déçu aux lèvres. L'estomac noué, Santana se retourna et sortit.

.

* * *

_New York...Craigslist...Manhattan...Personnel...missed connections_

**Dancing Queen w4w**

Date: 2011-05-06, 11:12PM EDP

Toi : Latina ridiculement sexy

Moi : Blonde aux mouvements fluides

Nous nous sommes encore croisées. C'était la nuit dernière dans ce club sur la vingt-troisième. Quand je t'ai surprise à me regarder, j'ai cru que mes yeux me jouaient un tour. C'est ce qu'ils font depuis notre course en taxi. Je suis heureuse que c'ait été toi cette fois.

Merci pour cette danse. C'était parfait.

A part avec son horrible timing, ton ami avait raison… J'aurais pu te ramener.  
.

* * *

Je l'aime bien celui-là, il est à la fois super chaud et plutôt mignon. Pas vous ? :)

Par contre j'ai l'impression que Santana a passé le chapitre à se retourner ^^

En attendant la suite, un commentaire ? Une suggestion ? Un compliment ? Bim, review !

A très bientôt..

Chloé


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre où les choses se précisent…peut-être, et se réchauffent…sûrement ;) Bonne lecture !

Crédits : C'est une traduction de « Missed Connections » de lizzylizbian.

Voir **Note** de bas de page..

.

* * *

.

MISSED CONNECTIONS

_Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craiglist.  
._

* * *

Le mois de juin allait vraisemblablement battre des records de chaleur. A sept heures trente du matin, la température atteignait déjà les quatre-vingt-dix degrés Fahrenheit. Etant donnée la chaleur étouffante, il était absolument hors de question pour Santana de porter un pantalon au travail à la place elle avait choisi un chemisier en soie, des talons compensés ouverts, et une jupe assez courte. C'était un choix plutôt osé, mais elle était sûre que personne n'oserait lui faire de remarque.

A cause d'un retard exceptionnellement long, la station de métro était bondée et Santana était sûre que le métro suivant le serait donc aussi. Tout en étant bousculée dans tous les sens, elle arriva à se trouver une place dans le premier métro. La voix étouffée du conducteur retentit dans l'habitacle annonçant que c'était le métro local – et marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'express en panne. Sentant que ça allait être un voyage long et inconfortable, Santana grogna, ainsi que plusieurs autres passagers.

Prendre le métro aux heures de pointe était une torture. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'arrangeait normalement pour aller travailler avec des horaires décalés, _bien_ avant la foule. Pour ne rien arranger, l'air conditionné était en panne et la chaleur était étouffante. Un nombre effarant de gens était entassé dans le wagon et au moins quatre d'entre eux tenaient la même barre qu'elle. Il y avait des corps partout, pressés ensemble. Ils frottaient les uns contre les autres, et encore pire, ils frottaient contre elle. Quand le train démarra, un maladroit à côté de Santana trébucha et lui marcha sur le pied. Il ne s'excusa même pas lorsqu'elle glapit de douleur.

Au premier arrêt, une autre personne se faufila juste derrière elle. Leurs mains se touchèrent brièvement quand elles agrippèrent la barre de métal. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement de peau contre peau, mais il provoqua une surprenante secousse à travers la Latina et elle remonta sèchement sa main vers le haut. Une seconde plus tard, la main la suivit, et elles se touchèrent encore. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune notion d'espace personnel dans les transports en commun new-yorkais, mais ceci sembla d'une manière ou d'une autre intentionné.

Santana se tourna pour gratifier l'indélicat de son fameux regard qui tue, mais deux yeux bleus familiers la fixèrent en retour. Amusée de la reconnaitre, la blonde rit doucement.

C'était presque un mois auparavant, mais la Latina avait pensé à cette nuit un nombre incalculable de fois. En journée, une part d'elle remerciait l'interruption de Chad. Elle avait bu, les choses devenaient hors de contrôle, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait regretté ensuite. Mais, la nuit, seule dans son lit, elle avait presque toujours l'avis opposé.

Lorsque le métro s'éloigna de la station d'un mouvement saccadé, Santana fut prise par surprise et perdit l'équilibre. Perdant pied, elle se cogna contre la blonde. Deux mains solides l'attrapèrent et la stabilisèrent. La danseuse la rassura : « C'est bon, je t'ai. » Et Santana ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un sens caché.

Honnêtement, dès qu'elle était en présence de l'autre femme, elle se sentait comme sous l'emprise d'un charme. C'était exactement comme ça qu'elle se sentait à l'instant. Tous les autres passagers et tous les bruits disparurent, la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se focaliser était la main s'attardant à son côté. C'était subtil, mais elle sentit un doigt effleurer son estomac et cela fit naitre un délicieux frisson le long de son dos.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à la station d'après, une autre personne entra et Santana dut se rapprocher de la blonde pour lui faire de la place. Un doigt traça délicatement la courbe de sa hanche. C'était différent d'il y a quelques semaines c'était doux, rassurant, et étant donné le lieu très peu privé, étonnamment intime.

Le métro ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement et la blonde retira sa main. Mais immédiatement, Santana sentit quelque chose frôler la peau nue de sa jambe. Un minuscule hoquet lui échappa, mais heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Le dos d'une main effleura l'ourlet de sa jupe avant de caresser de façon hésitante l'arrière de sa cuisse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut heureuse de l'isolation que la ville procurait, car la douce caresse passa totalement inaperçue, tout comme la rougeur grandissante sur ses joues cuivrées. La plupart des passagers étaient occupés soit ils lisaient le journal, parlaient avec animation, ou regardaient d'un air absent à travers les fenêtres. New-York était rempli de millions de personnes qui n'avaient absolument rien à faire de ce qui se passait devant leur nez.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les gestes de la blonde se faisaient insistants. Sa main allait plus haut et Santana sentit sa jupe remonter légèrement, faisant monter l'adrénaline dans son corps. N'étant pas adepte d'exhibitionnisme, enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait, elle observa les alentours nerveusement.

« Personne ne peut voir. », dit chaudement l'autre femme à son oreille. Elle avait raison, un gros homme qui leur tournait le dos obstruait la vue de tous les passagers. Avant que Santana ne puisse répondre, elle sentit encore sa jupe se soulever et des doigts caresser le bord de sa culotte. C'était un geste tellement simple, et pourtant tout son corps s'enflamma de désir.

La blonde faisait courir sa main à plat contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Santana lorsque le train changea de voie et leur wagon tressauta violemment. Instinctivement, Santana se rééquilibra en écartant les jambes et un doigt habile glissa le long de sa fente. Avant qu'elle puisse se rendre compte du geste scandaleusement intime, la main était partie. Ca arriva si vite qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Santana jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et découvrit la jeune femme en train de la fixer. Derrière ses yeux brillant de désir, elle sentit un changement. Le regard insistant et le sourire espiègle rendaient la Latina totalement nerveuse. Elle murmura : « on ne peut pas faire ça. »

Des lèvres effleurèrent la courbe de son cou et un frisson parcourut son corps. « Et pourtant on le fait. », fut murmuré contre sa peau brûlante.

Ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes, elle agrippa la barre à deux mains. La soudaine sensation de la blonde caressant le côté de son sein fit haleter Santana. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la danseuse lui murmura un « chut » suggestif et se colla contre elle.

Malgré tous les autres passagers, les sens de Santana étaient submergés. Quand la pointe de seins se firent sentir contre son dos et un soupir haletant caressa son oreille, tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, tout ce qu'elle pouvait discerner était la blonde.

Les yeux de Santana se fermèrent alors que des doigts adroits la caressèrent, se rapprochant doucement. Elle pouvait sentir la pointe de ses seins durcis frotter contre le fin tissu c'était presque comme si ils réclamaient le touché de la blonde. Enfin, la paume de sa main se posa discrètement sur le centre durci de ses seins et ses ongles éraflèrent l'intérieur de ses seins. Immédiatement, la Latina sentit son clitoris se contracter et sa respiration devint erratique. Son corps la trahissait et elle désespérait de ses impitoyables stimulations. Elle luttait pour tenir debout, et luttait pour ne pas se retourner et amener la blonde à ses lèvres.

Sans prévenir la danseuse pinça son sein ardent, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts habiles. De petits courants de plaisir crépitèrent derrière les yeux clos de la Latina. Son dos se voûta et un fort gémissement lui échappa. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent ce son plein de luxure.

Elle réalisa alors que, exposée devant tous ces passagers, elle avait laissé une totale étrangère la caresser pendant son trajet matinal. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, sa culotte était trempée d'excitation, et quand elle se rendit compte que quelques paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur elle, elle paniqua. Une seconde plus tard, lorsque le métro s'arrêta, elle se précipita vers la sortie sans un mot.

Ayant désespérément besoin d'air et de se remettre les idées en place, Santana marcha les seize rues qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Ce fut la première fois, en plus de trois ans, qu'elle arriva en retard au travail.

* * *

_New York...Craigslist...Manhattan...Personnel...Missed Connections_

**Subway Crush w4w**

Date: 2011-05-31, 11:02AM EDP

Toi : Mystérieuse Latina

Moi : Blonde aux mains baladeuses

Il y a huit millions de personnes dans cette ville, et pourtant nous n'arrêtons pas de nous croiser. Cette fois dans le 6 direction Brooklyn. J'ai enfin pu te toucher. Te sentir. Oh mon dieu, comme ton gémissement était sexy.

Je te jure que je ne te suis pas. Je pense juste que nous sommes destinées à nous revoir.

.

* * *

.

Note : Subway Crush c'est un chouette jeu de mots intraduisible. Avoir un crush : craquer pour quelqu'un. Et to crush : écraser, se presser. : )

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

Oh, j'ai plein de projets en cours, allez jeter un coup d'œil sur ma page de profil, je vais poster quelques One Shot bientôt !

: )

Chloé.


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus cru que dans mes souvenirs… Enjoy !

Crédits : C'est une traduction de « Missed Connections » de lizzylizbian.

**Important** : Il y a une **référence** aux Looney Tunes là-dedans, et plus particulièrement Pépé le Putois, l'animal à l'accent charmeur se promenant dans les rues de Paris en pleine saison des amours, et qui courtise sans succès le long des épisodes Pénélope, une chatte noire. Voilà voilà :)

Voir **Note** de bas de page..

.

MISSED CONNECTIONS

_Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craiglist. _

.

Nerveuse à cause d'une rencontre avec de nouveaux clients, Santana s'était assurée d'arriver en avance dans le restaurant haut de gamme dans lequel leur rendez-vous devait avoir lieu. L'endroit était bondé quand elle arriva et, ayant beaucoup de temps à tuer, elle décida d'en profiter en attendant au bar. Heureusement, elle réussit à trouver une place libre tout au fond.

Quand le barman s'approcha enfin d'elle, il y avait tant de bruit qu'elle dut crier. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une tête se tourner dans sa direction. La Latina fut estomaquée de trouver de chauds yeux bleus la regarder, tout aussi choqués.

Attrapant son verre, la blonde aux jambes interminables marcha vers elle. Alors qu'elle passait derrière elle, sa main flâna le long du dossier de la chaise et ses doigts effleurèrent la peau nue là où le t-shirt de Santana remontait. Le touché peau contre peau, apparemment accidentel, fit frissonner la Latina. Cela n'arrangea rien quand des yeux perçants parcoururent son corps, comme deux mains chaudes et avides. Elle était ici pour un contrat extrêmement important et la blonde était une distraction évidente elle était déjà distraite et elles s'étaient à peine touchées.

Même si elle savait qu'elle avait au moins quarante-cinq minutes avant que qui que soit n'arrive, elle regarda nerveusement en direction de la porte.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Même si elle pouvait dire que la blonde était réellement curieuse, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distraite. « Des clients. Ecoute, c'est vraiment pas le moment. Je ne peux pas- »

La blonde l'interrompit : « T'assoir et boire un verre avec moi ? » Avant que Santana ne puisse répondre, elle ajouta : « En plus, d'après moi, tu m'es redevable. »

La Latina fronça les sourcils. « Ah oui, et pour quoi ? »

« La course en taxi, tu te souviens bien être partie en courant sans payer ? A bien y réfléchir », rit la blonde, « tu me donnes un peu un complexe à la Pépé le Putois »

L'attitude défensive de Santana s'évanouit à l'adorable référence au dessin animé préféré de son enfance. « Alors selon moi, tu me dois _au moins_ un verre. »

Peut-être qu'un verre ne serait pas la fin du monde, après tout. « Très bien, mais j'ai deux conditions. Numéro un, pas- et je veux dire pas du tout- de contact physique ! Et numéro deux, quand mes clients arrivent, tu pars immédiatement et sans faire de scène. »

La blonde hocha la tête, avant d'avancer ses propres requêtes : « D'accord. Mais tu ne peux pas jouer les poules mouillées et t'enfuir avant qu'ils arrivent, _et_ tu dois me donner ton numéro. »

C'était une chose de se croiser au gré du hasard, mais Santana trouvait qu'il était absolument terrifiant de prévoir une rencontre. Après une minute de délibération, elle concéda : « Je t'offre un verre, mais pas de numéro… et pas de nom. »

« Ça marche. » La blonde tendit la main avant de la retirer vivement et de rire. « A peine trente secondes et j'ai failli briser la première règle. »

Santana sourit et tendit la sienne. « Les poignées de main sont acceptables. » La main de la jeune femme était douce et chaude, ferme et délicate c'était rassurant. Etonnamment, la blonde fut la première à se retirer, mais non sans laisser glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la paume ouverte de Santana.

La regardant de ses yeux malicieux, la danseuse affirma : « Ok. A partir de maintenant, plus de contact physique. » Elle allait suivre les règles ; elle n'avait peut-être pas le droit de la toucher, mais leur rencontre était une opportunité qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher. « Mais tu sais que j'en ai envie… de te toucher. Depuis la nuit où tu es montée dans mon taxi, trempée par la pluie, je ne peux penser qu'à toi. »

Santana fut décontenancée par son audace. Elle sentit un chaud rougissement lui monter depuis la nuque jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il s'accentua lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle. Elle était si près que Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son parfum ; c'était celui qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'enlever de la tête ; c'était celui qui la distrayait complètement ; c'était celui qui lui rappelait les délicieux touchés inappropriés.

« Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas encore deviné… Je. Te. Veux. » Les mots rauques étaient ponctués de longues pauses, comme si la blonde avait besoin de peser chacun de leur poids, de leur importance.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle se tourna vers le bar et commanda une nouvelle tournée. « Alors, où en étions-nous ? Oh, c'est vrai, je te disais combien j'avais envie de toi et tu t'apprêtais à me répondre que tu me voulais aussi. », dit-elle, provocante. Une fois de plus, Santana se retrouva sans voix et avala sa salive.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur, mais ce n'est pas pour ce que tu penses. C'est parce que ses instants que nous avons partagé sont tellement intenses que tu es terrifiée que quelque chose de _réel_ arrive, et honnêtement… » Santana eut à peine le temps de traiter toutes ces informations, avant que la blonde ne murmure à son oreille : « Je pense que le petit jeu auquel nous jouons te plait. »

L'adorable analogie du dessin animé paraissait parfaitement appropriée et la Latina se demanda si Pépé avait un jour attrapé Pénélope. Ses pensées ridicules furent interrompues quand on posa un autre verre devant elle.

« Je vois bien comment tu me regardes. Je le vois dans tes yeux et le sens quand tu fonds à mon touché. Ton cœur s'accélère contre mes doigts. Tu as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi. »

Donnant un instant à sa partenaire pour intégrer tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, la danseuse but une gorgée de son cocktail et fit tourbillonner la petite paille avec sa langue. Les yeux sombres de la Latina étaient fixés la paille, imaginant cette langue habile jouer autre part. Incapable de former une phrase cohérente, Santana se tut pendant quelques minutes atrocement longues.

Brisant le silence, la blonde demanda : « Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? » Un soupçon d'insécurité transparut à travers la question et de doux yeux plaidaient pour une réponse. Cela ressemblait tellement peu à la blonde et la Latina ne pouvait supporter de voir la femme d'habitude si confiante douter.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Santana était fière, c'était son honnêteté ; elle n'avais jamais été une menteuse et n'avait pas l'intention d'en devenir une maintenant. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, elle hocha légèrement la tête. La confirmation eut l'effet d'un feu vert et la danseuse rapprocha joyeusement son siège de celui de Santana, assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur corporelle.

« Un jour tu ne te sauveras pas. Un jour tu me laisseras te montrer combien je peux te faire plaisir. On peut y aller doucement. » La voix de la blonde causait des picotements dans tout le corps de la Latina et faisait se contracter son abdomen. « On peut juste s'embrasser. J'adore embrasser. C'est probablement ce que je préfère faire. Et tu as vraiment… » Des yeux bleus descendirent jusqu'à se fixer sur la bouche de Santana. « Des lèvres très attirantes. » Inconsciemment, la Latina se lécha les lèvres et la blonde laissa échapper un souffle tremblant à la vue.

« Je sais que ça t'a plu quand je t'ai touchée. Quand tu m'as attirée contre toi, je pouvais sentir ton envie. Quand on a dansé, je pouvais sentir ton désir à ta respiration tremblante. Et quand tu as gémi dans le métro, j'ai failli perdre le contrôle. C'était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu. Je voulais l'entendre encore… Et encore… Et encore. » La jeune femme se rapprocha à chaque répétition.

En écoutant la voix sulfureuse de la blonde, chaque commentaire lui fit l'effet d'une caresse qui avivait la flamme de son excitation. La chaleur de ses mots se répandait à travers son corps et elle ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller sur son siège.

Timidement, la blonde demanda : « Dois-je m'arrêter ? »

Etant donné le lieu très public dans lequel elles se trouvaient, Santana savait qu'elle devait stopper tout ça. Mais honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas de façon rationnelle, elle pensait aux mots de la blonde, elle pensait aux fabuleuses autres choses que sa langue pouvait faire. Enfin, elle réussit à articuler un petit « Non. »

S'y soumettant avec joie, la blonde continua sa séduction verbale. « J'ai fantasmé là-dessus tellement de fois. J'ai fantasmé sur toi. T'embrasser. Embrasser chaque centimètre carré de ton corps parfait. »

Alors que la Latina buvait une gorgée de son cocktail, la blonde en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était près de huit heures et elle savait que le temps lui manquait. Refusant d'être la seule à partir frustrée, la blonde posa sa main sur le siège de la Latina et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient qu'à un cheveu l'une de l'autre.

« Quand je me touche », les mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure contre la joue de la Latina, « je pense à toi, étendue, sous moi, ton corps vibrant de désir. J'imagine la façon dont tu soupireras quand je toucherais tes seins nus. La façon dont tu rejetteras ta tête en arrière quand je t'embrasserai le long de ton cou. La façon dont tu halèteras quand mes doigts entreront enfin en toi. La façon dont tu agripperas mes cheveux quand je ferai courir ma langue sur ton ventre. Je t'imagine me supplier de te goûter. Je parie que tu as tellement bon goût. Je suis sûre que tu es mouillée, là. Juste en pensant à moi, je parie que tu es trempée. » Elle avait raison. Santana était trempée, sa culotte l'était complètement.

Quand elle vit la Latina presser subtilement ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, la blonde sourit. « Est-ce que ça te fait envie ? Que je te goûte ? Que je te touche jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom ? »

La tête de Santana tournait, noyée par les images très descriptives que la blonde décrivait. Perdue dans ses évocations, elle n'entendit pas le dernier commentaire de sa compagne, alors la blonde répéta plus fortement : « Brittany. » En réponse, Santana releva brusquement la tête. « Mon nom est Brittany. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je connaisse ton nom, une règle stupide si tu veux mon avis. »

Pendant que la Latina était distraite par cette nouvelle information, Brittany se rapprocha, sa bouche presque collée à une oreille sensible. « Mais j'ai juste pensé que tu devrais savoir, pour que plus tard, quand tu penses à mes doigts en toi, te satisfaisant parfaitement, tu ais quelque chose à crier. »

Santana laissa involontairement échapper un « fuck » avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux vacillaient entre les lèvres très embrassables de Brittany et ses yeux bleus orageux, assombris par le désir.

« Ne fais pas ça. », prévint la blonde.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? » C'était la première fois que Brittany était sur la défensive et c'était aussi la première fois qu'une phrase intelligible sortait de la bouche de Santana en une demi-heure.

« Ça. » Tentant d'apaiser la pression entre ses cuisses, la blonde se tortilla sur son siège avant de s'expliquer. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ne fais pas ce son. Si tu le fais, je vais briser une de tes règles… » Jetant un autre regard à sa montre, Brittany se leva. « … Et il se fait tard. »

Complètement distraite par les phrases lascives et malicieuses, Santana avait perdu toute notion du temps. En sortant, la blonde lui jeta un dernier regard flirteur par-dessus son épaule et lança : « Merci pour le verre. »  
.

_New York...Craigslist...Manhattan...Personnel...missed connections_

**Conversation Décontractée w4w**

Date: 2011-06-24, 10:06AM EDT

Toi : Latina nerveuse mais follement sexy.

Moi : Blonde à la langue bien pendue.

Rien qu'entendre ta voix dans le bar la nuit dernière m'a donné des frissons dans tout le corps. Je sais que mes mots t'ont aussi affectée. Mais ce n'était que des mots et, honnêtement, si j'avais eu le choix, ma bouche n'aurait pas fait que parler.

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu me donner ton numéro ? Imagine toutes les conversations que nous pourrions avoir.

.

Note : J'espère que ça vous a plu. Un peu moins de romantisme, des promesses, des désirs… Et une rencontre trop furtive : )

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

Je traduis des OS, Brittana et Heya à l'occasion.. J'en ai mis un en ligne juste aujourd'hui ! Et pour _lili_, qui me laisse des review super gentilles à chaque chapitre, je suis en train de traduire une fic' Quintana.. En espèrant que ça te plaira ;) MERCI DE VOS REACTIONS, C'EST HYPER GRATIFIANT.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

C'est une partie bonus imaginée par l'auteur, qui ne correspond pas au format habituel de l'histoire. Juste un bonus, complètement séparable du reste de la fiction. Pour résumer, Santana est seule au lit, et elle pense à toutes les choses que Brittany lui a dites au restaurant. Enjoy !

Crédits : C'est une traduction de « Missed Connections » de lizzylizbian.

Voir **Note** de bas de page.. Des nouvelles des **pairings** un peu plus rares ! (j'ai toujours du _Brittana_ en **stock** donc j'annonce pas particulièrement.. ^^)

.

.

MISSED CONNECTIONS

_Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craigslist. _

.

Lorsque Santana s'éveilla brusquement, elle se rendit compte que ses lèvres la picotaient et que sa respiration était haletante. Roulant sur le côté, elle se frotta les yeux pour chasser le sommeil et vit qu'il était un peu après deux heures du matin. Elle n'était au lit que depuis deux heures et c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle se réveillait après avoir fait le même rêve.

Ça commençait toujours avec : elle, assise au bar de son rendez-vous, le siège tourné vers la porte. Elle attendait quelqu'un, mais elle n'était pas sûre de son identité elle savait juste qu'elle était excitée de voir cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit.

Juste au moment où elle allait abandonner et partir, Santana sentit une présence derrière elle. Pivotant sur son siège, elle se retrouva face à face avec la blonde. Avec Brittany. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que c'était Brittany qu'elle avait attendu.

Brittany prit le siège à côté d'elle et posa suggestivement sa main en haut de la cuisse de Santana. Les battements du cœur de Santana s'accélérèrent brutalement et elle observa ses alentours, se rendant compte qu'absolument toute la salle les fixait d'un regard noir.

Nerveuse, Santana regarda la blonde. La jeune femme semblait totalement relaxée toutefois son comportement calme et détendu était en totale contradiction avec le feu ardent dans ses yeux. Son intensité brûlait la peau de Santana et réchauffait son sang. Elle avait besoin d'une échappatoire mais était incapable de détourner les yeux. Elle était perdue dans les flammes bleues l'engloutissant.

Brittany s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres caressent l'oreille de Santana. « Je. Te. Veux. » Les mots brûlants causèrent des frissons dans tout son corps. « J'ai envie de t'embrasser. S'il te plait. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, maintenant ? » Et comme si la blonde pouvait lire les pensées de Santana, elle ajouta : « Regarde autour de toi… Il n'y a que nous. »

Et comme par magie l'endroit était vide le restaurant habituellement bondé était une véritable ville-fantôme. Quand Santana se retourna pour commenter l'étrange phénomène, les douces lèvres de Brittany la firent taire et elle se réveilla.

Mais se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve ne fit rien pour diminuer le fait qu'il avait l'air tellement réel. Même en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, Santana ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'image de Brittany se penchant vers elle, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Même en se frottant les lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir les picotements d'une peau douce caressant la sienne.

Allongée en position fœtale, les genoux contre sa poitrine, Santana arriva non sans difficulté à se rendormir.

Peu après, Santana se réveilla encore. Le rêve était différent cette fois cette fois elles étaient dans sa chambre, complètement nues et étendues sur les couvertures.

Comme possédée, Santana avança la main et fit courir son doigt le long de l'attirante étendue nue de la poitrine de Brittany et dans la vallée entre ses seins. La sensation était si vivide qu'elle se souvenait de chaque tâche de rousseur, chaque courbe, chaque pli. Rien que penser à ce corps parfait faisait rougir Santana. Tout à coup la chambre semblait plus chaude, alors elle roula sur le dos et repoussa les couvertures.

La Latina ne pouvait pas s'enlever les images de la tête. Comme ses autres rêves, tout était parfaitement clair. Des images des yeux bleus de Brittany la détaillant. Des images du corps de Brittany lové contre le sien. Des images de la main sûre de Brittany entre ses cuisses. Même le poids semblait réel et Santana trembla au souvenir des seins aux pointes durcies de la blonde contre les siens.

Malgré sa fatigue, Santana ne pouvait nier qu'elle était excitée. Son corps vibrait et elle avait désespérément besoin de soulagement.

« J'imagine la façon dont tu soupireras quand je toucherais tes seins nus. » La voix de Brittany surgit de sa mémoire et inconsciemment, ses mains prirent ses seins en coupe. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti c'était totalement différent de la façon dont elle se touchait habituellement et ça ne ressemblait en rien aux mains maladroites des hommes avec qui elle était sortie non, c'était les mains douces et habiles de la blonde qui la touchaient. Quand Santana ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'assaillait, un doux souffle échappa ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

« La façon dont tu halèteras quand mes doigts rencontreront enfin ton humidité. » Les mots s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de Santana et la rendirent encore plus désespérée. Sa main gauche caressa son estomac tremblant, jouant un peu avec le bord de son t-shirt et le haut de sa culotte. Quand ses doigts se glissèrent sous l'élastique, ce n'était plus les siens c'était ceux de Brittany. Deux doigts vinrent taquiner encore plus bas et elle haleta quand ils attinrent enfin son humidité.

Santana n'avait jamais été si mouillée. Réalisant soudainement qu'elle se masturbait en pensant à Brittany, une femme, elle arrêta ses mouvements. Elle savait qu'elle était déjà trop excitée pour s'arrêter, alors au lieu de cela, elle tenta de se focaliser sur ses sensations, sur la mécanique des choses. Quand cela ne marcha pas, elle tenta d'imaginer que c'était un homme. Sa main se dirigea plus bas, le bout de ses doigts pressant contre son entrée trempée. Elle poussa un doigt en elle et fut surprise de se rendre compte que son plaisir plafonnait. Elle ajouta un autre doigt mais cela n'aida en rien elle voulait plus. A quelques instants de cette libération insaisissable, la Latina n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

Frustrée, Santana s'endormit d'un sommeil agité avec sa main entre ses cuisses.

Aux petites heures du matin, Santana se leva, son esprit embrumé se rattachant aux dernières images de son rêve. La vue de Brittany au-dessus d'elle, son corps tonique luisant sous l'effort, et ses mots « tu sens tellement bon. » s'attardant à ses oreilles. A moitié endormie, les parois internes de Santana se resserraient désespérément, cherchant plus. Quand elle tenta de toucher la blonde, elle ne rencontra que de l'air. Réalisant que ce n'était qu'un autre rêve, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Enfin, la Latina réalisa la véracité des propos de la blonde : « Juste en pensant à moi, je parie que tu es trempée. » C'était indéniable, rien qu'en pensant à la blonde, Santana Lopez était trempée. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité glisser entre ses cuisses.

Extrêmement échauffée, Santana était désespérée d'arriver à se soulager. Ne pouvant plus se mentir, elle sut ce dont elle avait besoin, de qui elle avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de Brittany.

Glissant ses mains plus bas pour satisfaire ses envies, Santana fit courir ses doigts le long de son sexe trempé tout en se remémorant les mots de Brittany, « Est-ce que ça te fait envie ? Que je te touche ? » Imaginant Brittany entre ses cuisses, Santana écarta largement les jambes. Ses doigts glissaient sans effort le long de sa fente, brossant contre son clitoris, qui vibrait à chaque caresse douce et mouillée.

Fermant les yeux, la Latina put voir la tête de Brittany s'activer de haut en bas avec chaque mouvement de sa langue. Elle put sentir ses cheveux blonds caresser ses cuisses. Elle put sentir sa chaude bouche l'amener de plus en plus près. Cela excitait absolument tous les sens de Santana et elle sentait une tension se développer dans son bas ventre.

Se rappelant les mots de la blonde, « quand tu penses à mes doigts en toi, te satisfaisant parfaitement », Santana entra un doigt dans son intimité brûlante. Ses muscles se tendirent et resserrèrent immédiatement, attirant encore plus son doigt en elle. Après quelques vas-et-viens, elle en ajouta un autre et accéléra. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et cambra son dos quand, de sa main libre, elle fit rouler la pointe rosée d'un de ses seins entre ses doigts.

Puisque son rêve avait eu l'air si réel, elle n'eut pas de mal à se souvenir de chaque sensation. Perdue dans son fantasme, et gémissant le nom de Brittany, la Latina alla plus vite encore, ses doigts se mouvant en cadence avec les palpitations entre ses cuisses. Son excitation augmentait et augmentait et elle ne semblait pas s'approcher d'un quelconque soulagement.

Au bord d'une imminente jouissance, tout sens de la réalité était perdu. Le monde disparut et Santana n'était focalisée que sur ce dont elle avait le plus besoin : Brittany.

Pressant la paume de sa main contre la petite boule de nerfs, tous les muscles de Santana se crispèrent en un instant. Elle put presque entendre l'objet de son désir murmurer « jouis pour moi. », contre sa peau glissante. Gémissant lascivement le nom de Brittany une dernière fois, toute sa tension accumulée culmina et elle sentit une explosion de plaisir traverser enfin son corps. Se sentant comme flotter, sans poids, l'estomac de Santana remonta dans sa poitrine et son corps trembla violemment sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient.

Elle perdit la notion du temps et eut l'impression que son soulagement dura une éternité.

Ce fut seulement quand elle reprit contenance, toujours tremblante de petits chocs et de l'image de la blonde sous ses paupières, que Santana s'endormit avec un sourire satisfait ornant son visage à l'expression apaisée.

…

JE PO STE TROIS CHAPITRES/FICS SIMULTANEMENT, RESTEZ DANS LE COIN.

Eh c'est bientôt le **centième épisooooode**. Il va sûrement y avoir des trucs **épiques** à traduire en matière de **Canon!Brittana**. Le fandom est tellement talentueux… En français aussi j'espère que ça va motiver des auteurs. J'ai hâte ! (A suivre..)

J'ai un One Shot **Britberry**/**Quintana** tout mignon que je poste en ce moment même, après requête anonyme : **Merci** de la suggestion )

Le **Quintana** sur lequel je suis avance, mais il fait **15000** mots alors il va falloir attendre un peu, désolée **lili** : ) Je suis au tiers… **Résumé** : Quinn Fabray est une développeuse de jeux-vidéos, prenant l'avion pour un meeting à Los Angeles. Pendant son vol, Quinn rencontre quelqu'un qui décide spontanément de rendre la vie de la blonde un peu plus excitante.

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

Oh, j'ai plein de projets en cours, allez voir sur mon profil… : )

Merci d'avoir lu !

Chloé.


	6. Chapter 6

Bienvenue, voici le chapitre 6 ! Un de mes préférés ! Il est tellement… Ahlala… Il y a plus de… Et surtout moins de … Oh et puis en plus elles… Et à la fin… Bref je vous spoile pas, bonne lecture :)

Crédits : C'est une traduction de « Missed Connections » de lizzylizbian.

Voir **Note** de bas de page..

.

MISSED CONNECTIONS

_Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craiglist. _

Lorsque Tina et Mercedes, les amies de Santana, avaient entendu parler d'un nouveau bar à Brooklyn avec un patio sur le toit, des consos pas cher, et une vue magnifique de Manhattan, cela leur avait semblé être l'endroit parfait pour observer les feux d'artifice. Comme le quatre juillet était son congé favori, Santana n'avait pas eu de mal à être convaincue. Quelque chose dans cette explosion de couleurs la ramenait en enfance. Et lui faisait se sentir vivante.

Quand le soleil commença à descendre, le ciel se fit menaçant et ses amies se mirent à douter de leur idée géniale. Quand les premières gouttes tombèrent, Santana entendit Mercedes s'exclamer « Oh non, hors de question que je me mouille les cheveux ! », alors qu'elle ne se précipite vers les portes. La majorité de la foule la suivit peu après.

Même en voyant l'orage débuter, Santana ne voulut pas s'abriter. Blottie dans un coin, partiellement protégée de la pluie, elle avait toujours une vue parfaite de Manhattan. Quelques feux d'artifices prématurés illuminaient brièvement l'obscurité du toit. C'était comme des chocs épars, faisant grimper l'adrénaline chez Santana, en attendant le vrai spectacle.

D'autres spectateurs allèrent se réfugier à l'intérieur quand les éclairs s'ajoutèrent à la pyrotechnie et Santana se retrouva bien vite seule sur le toit. Le vent se prenait dans ses cheveux et la pluie n'aidait en rien, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était perdue dans la beauté du moment.

Un petit cri de ravissement la sortit de son émerveillement. C'était _presque_ incroyable de voir Brittany tournoyer les bras tendus et la tête rejetée en arrière. De son coin dans l'ombre, la Latina l'observa virevolter avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant. Une expression de bonheur paisible était peinte sur son visage et Santana ne pouvait se souvenir d'un moment où elle lui était apparue plus belle.

Elle se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Cela lui était arrivé si souvent, pratiquement chaque nuit elle se réveillait en sursaut, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine et le nom de Brittany sur ses lèvres. Les draps étaient froissés à ses pieds et son corps tremblait de plaisir non assouvi. Cela semblait toujours si réel, les chaudes lèvres dans son cou, les mains avides sur son corps, l'odeur sucrée sur son oreiller. A moitié endormie, elle fouillait le lit des mains, s'attendant à trouver la blonde, mais ses mains ne rencontraient que du vide.

Santana avala sa salive et prit une grande inspiration, avant de se redresser contre le mur. Commandant à son corps de se calmer, elle ferma les yeux. Cela n'aida en rien, les images étaient toujours incrustées contre ses paupières.

Quand elle entendit les premiers « boom », signalant le début du spectacle, elle jeta un œil dans la direction de Brittany. La première fusée scintilla de particules dorées. Elle illumina la silhouette de Brittany et inconsciemment, Santana sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de la blonde. Chaque pas qu'elle prenait lui permettait d'entendre les expressions de joie plus distinctement, l'attirant encore plus. Quand elle ne fut qu'à un mètre d'elle, elle réalisa enfin combien elle s'était rapprochée. Elle aurait pu tendre la main et la toucher, au lieu de cela elle dit : «l'endroit est approprié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Brittany pivota sur elle-même, ses yeux s'illuminant quand ils se posèrent sur la Latina. Ils brillaient plus fort que les feux d'artifice et la lumière les entourant. Ils illuminaient le ciel.

« Une autre nuit orageuse, surprise par la pluie avec toi. » Brittany plaça prestement sa main dans celle de la Latina. « Je ne pourrais pas rêver de mieux. »

Alors qu'elles s'observaient mutuellement, Santana réalisa qu'il était beaucoup plus agréable de regarder le reflet dans les yeux de Brittany, que le ciel lui-même.

Peut-être que c'était le lieu romantique, ou bien les feux d'artifice, ou la douce chaleur contre sa paume, ou bien encore les yeux scintillants focalisées sur ses lèvres, ou alors parce que Brittany ne la forçait en rien, mais soudainement, Santana sentit toutes les cellules de son corps s'éveiller, réalisant la présence de Brittany. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire et elle le voulait de tout son être. Prenant une respiration tremblante, elle se pencha en avant.

L'air était chargé d'anticipation. Un éclair les illumina et un courant électrique les traversa lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent enfin. Santana ressentit les effets du baiser jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts de pied. Il n'était pas hâtif, mais puissant. Il était innocent, mais passionné. Il était simple, mais oh – si complexe. Il était tout ce qu'un premier baiser devrait être, et encore plus. Rien n'avait jamais paru si parfait et elle savait que rien ne le serait jamais. C'était comme le mélange entre des feux d'artifice et des éclairs, c'était magique.

Quand elles se séparèrent enfin, les yeux sombres de la Latina trahissaient un soupçon d'émerveillement, comme si on venait de lui avoir confié un secret. Tout semblait possible, _elles_ semblaient possibles. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine avec cette sensation lui rappelant l'amour, et elle ne put que souffler un « wow » d'émerveillement.

Toujours étourdis par le baiser, deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent. Les joues de Brittany avaient pris une teinte rosée, ainsi que le sommet de ses oreilles. « C'était.. » Cherchant ses mots, Brittany jeta un regard aux nuages roses et violets brièvement illuminés avant d'ajouter : « Magique. »

Santana attrapa la main de la blonde et tira dessus. Bien que confuse, Brittany la suivit sans questions, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle était emmenée de l'autre côté du toit. Quand elles attinrent enfin la sécurité du coin partiellement protégé et privé, Santana se tourna vers elle.

« Tu avais raison, tu sais. » Il y avait un feu derrière ses yeux noirs qui rivalisait d'éclat avec le ciel zébré. « Je te ve- » Cela ne prit qu'une seconde à la blonde pour saisir ce dont elle parlait. Fiévreusement, Brittany écrasa leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, comme si elle ne pouvait respirer sans la Latina. Un gémissement guttural lui échappa et les vibrations de sa gorge augmentèrent le désir de Santana, comme une étincelle allumant une trainée de poudre.

Tout à coup, le portable de Brittany se mit à sonner. Elle appuya hâtivement sur l'icône rouge et le mit en mode vibreur avant de le replonger dans sa poche. Inquiète que l'interruption puisse tout avoir gâché, elle s'excusa abondamment. « Je suis tellement tellement tellement désolée. »

« C'est bon. », affirma Santana. Et ça l'était.

Cela faisait des mois. Des mois de rencontres furtives et intenses. Des mois à fantasmer sur les lèvres de la blonde touchant les siennes. Ça avait été une éternité à rechercher quelqu'un qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle avait besoin de ressentir _ça_ encore. Santana tira brutalement Brittany vers elle et quand sa langue demanda l'entrée, la danseuse obéit rapidement. Aucune des deux ne se retenait. Elles avaient toutes deux envie de plus – de plus de tout.

Alors que le feu d'artifices atteignait son apogée, des centaines de boules de lumière jaillissaient autour d'elles, toutefois la pyrotechnie prenant place dans le ciel fut oubliée quand Brittany poussa fermement contre le mur et commença à tracer un chemin de baisers le long de sa nuque. A cet instant, la Latina sut qu'elle était prête à se donner complètement.

Quand une cuisse musclée se positionna entre ses jambes, Santana ne put s'empêcher de savourer le corps tonique de la blonde contre le sien. Elles étaient si proches, elle n'était pas sure d'où elle finissait et où la blonde commençait. Une délicieuse friction l'emporta sur tous ses autres sens et sa vision commença à se troubler. Malgré la rugosité des briques, elle était reconnaissante d'être tenue debout entre Brittany et le mur.

Inclinant la tête de la Latina, Brittany put sentir le pouls de la jeune femme s'accélérer alors qu'elle embrassait sa nuque sensible. Elle put sentir le rythme tonitruant de son cœur contre ses lèvres. Il imitait les « boom » des fusées et le caractère imprévisible du tonnerre. Elles allaient parfaitement bien ensemble, le rythme battant la poussant vers l'avant.

Un bourdonnement insistant vibra contre la cuisse de Santana et la blonde appuya rapidement sur un bouton pour qu'il cesse. La distraction fut immédiatement oubliée quand elle sentit Brittany sourire contre sa clavicule et passer une main entre leurs corps. Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent les sens, attendant silencieusement une permission. Instinctivement, Santana recouvrit la main de Brittany de la sienne, les conduisant plus bas, l'invitant.

C'était presque trop pour la blonde. La façon dont les abdos de la Latina tremblaient sous ses doigts. La façon dont sa mâchoire était détendue et ses yeux pressés fermés. La façon dont son poing était clos, emprisonnant son t-shirt mouillé de toutes ses forces. La façon dont ses gémissements se mêlaient au tonnerre.

Quand les fines extrémités de ses doigts se glissèrent plus bas encore, Santana ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, et elle prit conscience de sa situation. Elle se rendait vaguement compte du tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se rendait vaguement compte que ses jambes étaient faibles et que la danseuse était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était encore debout. Elle se rendait vaguement compte des doigts talentueux chatouillant son excitation, m'emmenant vers de nouveaux sommets de plaisirs. Elle se rendait vaguement compte qu'elle priait Brittany d'entrer en elle, le répétant comme un mantra contre la peau du cou de Brittany.

« Brittany ? » La blonde arrêta tout mouvement, mais ne fit aucun effort pour sortir de leur coin ombragé. « Ma chérie, tu es là-haut ? »

A l'entente du terme affectif, tout le corps de Santana se tendit et elle repoussa violemment la blonde. Ses yeux étaient noirs et blessés, retenant ses larmes. « Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi tu joues -», grogna Santana. « Mais ce n'est _pas_- »

Brittany la coupa. « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. S'il te plait, laisse-moi m'expliquer. »

Pendant une seconde, la Latina hésita. Puis elle entendit la voix étrangère appeler encore. « Je t'ai vue monter là-haut. Il se fait tard, B. Rentrons à la maison. »

Soudainement, les appels ignorés prirent un nouveau sens. La blonde était avec quelqu'un. Et pas seulement avec quelqu'un, mais une partenaire avec qui elle partageait un toit. Une sensation de trahison et de jalousie l'emplit, et Santana s'enfuit. Alors qu'elle courait, elle passa devant la belle inconnue et de chaudes larmes coururent sur ses joues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Tina et Mercedes lui lancèrent des regards intrigués, Santana serra la mâchoire et mit cela sur le compte de l'orage, justifiant es joues mouillées et son humeur massacrante.

.

.

_New York...Craigslist...Manhattan...Personnel...missed connections_

**Feux d'artifice w4w**

Date: 2011-07-04, 11:29PM EDP

Toi : Latina leurrée

Moi : Blonde désemparée à l'amie idiote

T'embrasser était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Mieux que tout ce que j'avais fantasmé. Mieux que les feux d'artifice et les éclairs. je t'ai dit la vérité… C'était magique.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma colloc' trop démonstrative et hétéro, et (maintenant peut-être ex-) meilleure amie ait tout gâché.

Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Il faut que tu le saches.

.

.

.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire … : )

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

Le saviez-vous ? En moyenne, en tout cas pour ma fic, j'ai une review pour 60 vues. Il y a tant de gens qui se perdent ? Ou qui n'aiment pas mes traduc ? : ( Allez, on va dire que vous êtes tous des timides… Et peut-être même de timides admirateurs ! Haha.  
Bref, les paris sont ouverts. Et puis laisser une review c'est pas obligatoire, comme ce site fonctionne sur le principe du volontariat, de la création, tout ça ;)

**ONZE JOURS AVANT NOTRE HAPPY END. ON Y CROIT ? : D **(preque end, en fait.)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Eh, c'est _l'avant-dernier_ chapitre, alors j'aimerais remercier en bas de cette page tout le monde. Allez voir ça ) Et il y a des nouvelles des autres traduc' bien sûr.

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je ne vous spoile pas mais le contenu est classé **M pour Mature !**  
En fait je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça, c'est pas comme si :

Le reste de la fic' était totalement innocent. Hum.. : )

Les gens suivaient ce genre de classements… Et oui, je te parle à toi, au fond, là, fais pas l'innocent, je sais bien que tu cliques toujours sur « Oui j'ai plus de dix-huit ans » alors que tes dents de lait sont pas toutes tombées… Non mais : p

Bonne lecture.

Crédits : C'est une traduction de « Missed Connections » de lizzylizbian.

Voir **Note** de bas de page..

.

.

MISSED CONNECTIONS

_Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craiglist. _

Ça avait été une semaine infernale pour Santana. A vrai dire, ça avait été un mois infernal. Elle s'était battue pour arriver à un arrangement avec un spa qui venait d'ouvrir. Apparemment, son agence « ne comprenait pas leur concept », alors ils avaient suggéré qu'elle l'expérimente d'elle-même. Au programme : massage le matin, une heure pour profiter de la variété des services, déjeuner professionnel près de la piscine avec le propriétaire, suivi d'un meeting avec l'équipe de management. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait de pires manières de passer son jeudi matin.

Alors que la masseuse lui dénouait de façon experte les muscles du dos, Santana eut le temps de réfléchir à son récent effondrement. Elle pouvait dire à quel moment exact ça avait commencé. Même si elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire, depuis son échange torride avec Brittany le 4 juillet, tout était allé de travers.

Se sentant bien plus relaxée après le massage, Santana se rendit à un des saunas hautement recommandés. Une blonde magnifique en sortait justement. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez elle, toutefois la Latina n'arrivait pas à retrouver quoi. Mais pour être honnête, ces derniers temps elle se retournait sur chaque blonde magnifique. Eloignant cette pensée et espérant avoir un peu d'intimité, elle entra dans la pièce vide. Alors qu'elle entrait, l'air froid se précipita à l'intérieur, dispersant l'épaisse vapeur.

« T'as oublié ta serviette, Q ? »

La tête de Santana tourna vivement en entendant cette voix familière. Quand elle vit la silhouette de Brittany contre le mur opposé, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et battit dans sa gorge.

A la seconde où Brittany se rendit compte que c'était la Latina, elle se précipita vers elle. « Attends ! S'il te plait- »

« Non. Tout ça. », dit Santana, accentuant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. « C'est n'importe quoi. J'étais parfaitement heureuse jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre et tout à coup- » Brittany tendit la main, cherchant un contact physique, qui fut immédiatement rejeté. Menaçante, Santana la prévint : « Ne me touche pas ! »

Cela faisait des semaines. Des semaines de douleur et de colère et d'amertume et de solitude. La Latina s'était promise que si jamais elle recroisait Brittany, elle s'enfuirait immédiatement. Mais, son corps la trahissait, comme c'était le cas dès qu'elle était en présence de la blonde. Incapable d'ordonner à ses jambes de courir, Santana cracha : « Tu dois me prendre pour une imbécile. Une cible facile. Eh bien, tout ça c'est fini, j'en ai fini de jouer les proies dans ton petit jeu tordu de conquête lesbienne. Fini ! »

Incrédule, Brittany demanda : « Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que tout ça » Elle fit un geste de la main entre elles. « Est un jeu ? Ça n'a jamais été un jeu pour moi. J'ai _toujours_ voulu plus. Je le veux toujours. Et cette femme, Quinn- C'est mon amie- Ma colloc- »

Avec chaque révélation, Santana sentait sa volonté flancher. Ce n'était que petit à petit, mais c'était un début.

« En fait, tu as du la croiser en venant ici. On se fait une journée entre filles parce que son petit ami vient de rompre avec elle et elle est déprimée. Et apparemment, je suis une grosse dépressive parce que je suis quelqu'un de « désespérément romantique qui n'a aucune idée de la manière dont les relations fonctionnent dans le monde réel, parce que je craque pour une femme que je ne connais même pas et que j'utilise Craigslist comme une bouteille à la mer… » Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Avant que Santana puisse la questionner, Brittany continua franchement : « Je n'ai même regardé personne d'autre depuis cette course de taxi. Je ne peux penser qu'à toi. » Son ton était suppliant et Santana sentit son cœur se serrer. Quand Brittany fit un timide pas en avant, la Latina put voir une émotion honnête et pure derrière ses yeux bleus humides. « Tu es tout ce que je veux. Je te veux _toi_. Putain- Je te veux juste toi. »

« Même si je ne nie pas que j'adore te croiser comme ça, c'est affreusement sexy. Cela dit, je ne veux pas tenter ma chance encore une fois. » Prenant une grande inspiration, Brittany demanda nerveusement : « Est-ce que tu aimerais sortir avec moi ? Un vrai rendez-vous, où on parle et se donne la main, et marche dans un parc. Où on fait l'amour dans l'intimité d'un chambre et se réveille le dimanche matin pour regarder des dessins animés toujours dans nos pyjamas. »

« Brittany, je- » Un millions de pensées envahissaient l'esprit de Santana et vague après vague d'émotions contradictoires la submergeaient. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait court circuité, et elle admit franchement : « quand tu es près de moi, je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. »

Ce n'était pas un oui, mais ce n'était pas un non non plus. Prenant le risque, Brittany tendit la main à travers la brume, sa main tremblait quand elle attrapa un bras nu. Elle murmura : « Alors arrête de penser. » alors qu'elle pressa tendrement sa bouche contre celle de la Latina.

En sentant les douces lèvres caresser les siennes, Santana sentit le reste de ses doutes s'envoler. Avant qu'elle ne réalise pleinement ce qu'il se passait, elle embrassait Brittany passionnément. Toute cette tension sexuelle accumulée, toutes ces émotions – des vestiges d'envie de colère et de jalousie – se transmirent de ses lèvres chaudement pressées contre celles de la jeune femme.

La force de son attraction était juste trop importante, c'était magnétique, c'était intoxiquant, c'était addictif, et plus que tout c'était indéniable. C'était comme une force en Santana, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Brittany et approfondissant le baiser. Le gémissement qu'elle reçut en réaction lui donna tellement plus envie de la blonde.

Même si la vapeur rendait impossible de voir à plus que quelques mètres dans la pièce, Brittany les guida loin de la porte en verre semi-transparente. Santana avait l'impression qu'elles nageaient dans un nuage. La seule chose qui la supportait était la main assurée de la blonde la guidant vers l'avant.

Santana se rendit soudain compte du peu de vêtements présents entre elles quand Brittany fit courir son doigt sur la courbe de sa clavicule. Il traina plus bas, entre ses seins et la libéra furtivement des contraintes de sa serviette. Toute inhibition ou gêne que la Latina aurait pu ressentir disparurent sous le regard torride de Brittany. Deux yeux bleus émerveillés étaient fixés sur elle, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien vus de plus beau.

Brusquement, Brittany laissa tomber sa propre serviette et colla leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. La sensation de leurs peaux glissantes, mouillées par l'humidité ambiante, était exquise. Et quand les seins durcis de la blonde caressèrent les siens, les genoux de Santana faiblirent.

Savourant son épiderme sans défaut, Brittany embrassa sans hâte son cou. « Si c'est un autre rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. », dit-elle tout en traçant un chemin de baiser sur la mâchoire de Santana. Sa chaude respiration mêlée à la vapeur les entourant donnait l'impression que la blonde était partout autour d'elle.

Deux mains pâles poussèrent Santana contre le mur et continuèrent à l'explorer, apprenant chaque courbe et mémorisant chaque pli de son corps. Elles prirent un sein en coupe et effleurèrent un mamelon foncé, appréciant la façon dont il se durcissait immédiatement. La caresse douce fit trembler les deux jeunes femmes de plaisir.

« Oh, Brittany. » Alors qu'elle dit le nom de la blonde pour la première fois, la voix de Santana était essoufflée et à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Les yeux grand-ouverts, Brittany leva la tête et supplia : « dis-le encore. », le ton plein d'un désespoir impatient.

Voulant à tout prix que les sensations enivrantes reprennent, Santana appela : « s'il te plait, Brittany. »

En entendant son nom quitter les lèvres pleines de Santana, le bas-ventre de Brittany s'enflamma. Elle voulait – non, avait _besoin_ – de l'entendre encore et encore, elle avait besoin de l'entendre étouffé contre sa peau, elle avait besoin de l'entendre crié en pleine passion. C'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser pendant que ses baisers allaient de plus en plus bas, et qu'elle prit la pointe sombre d'un sein entre ses lèvres. Sa vigueur lui valut un gémissement appréciatif, alors la blonde commença à faire rouler l'autre mamelon entre son pouce et son index. A chaque baiser, légère morsure ou tiraillement, les sensations s'intensifiaient entre les cuisses de Santana, au point où elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir supporter l'enivrante torture encore longtemps, tout en souhaitant qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

Quand les ongles de Brittany râtelèrent contre son estomac, les yeux de Santana se fermèrent d'eux même. Elle écarta ses jambes plus largement, essayant de se stabiliser alors que la main de la blonde continuait plus bas et qu'une langue habile tournoyait sur le bout de son sein, ses dents en affleurant le haut.

Quand le doux bout de ses doigts caressa enfin le haut du mont de Santana, Brittany soupira : « dis juste oui. » contre sa peau brûlante.

C'était la paradis : Brittany enroulée autour d'elle, embrassant sa poitrine, massant ses fesses, son corps fin glissant de transpiration, se frottant contre elle. Tout cela était si plaisant que Santana ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle ne se rappelait même pas de la question, elle se rappelait à peine de son propre nom.

« Santana. », divulgua doucement la Latina, autant pour elle-même, que pour Brittany.

Avec un regard interrogateur, Brittany s'éloigna d'elle et Santana pouvait sentir son pouls à mille à l'heure alors que l'autre femme l'étudiait silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, les yeux de la blonde brillèrent d'une intensité que la Latina n'avait jamais encore vue. C'était surprenant et excitant. A peine quelques secondes après, la danseuse les allongea souplement toutes deux sur le banc, où la blonde n'avait la place que de s'allonger au-dessus d'elle.

Toute la nervosité de Santana, son hésitation, ses doutes, s'effacèrent en sentant Brittany couvrir son corps, soupirant son nom entre deux baisers.

Perdue dans la sensation d'une peau douce et chaude, la blonde n'avait même pas remarqué combien la respiration de Santana était devenue laborieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses seins se soulever et s'abaisser irrégulièrement. Cela lui donna envie de plus, besoin de plus. Elle avait besoin de voir la Latina s'abandonner entièrement sous ses touchers. Elle avait besoin de sentir son corps tonique se tordre de plaisir sous elle. Déterminée, Brittany écarta les jambes de Santana et quand ses courts ongles caressèrent la peau se trouvant là, Santana cria de plaisir.

Brittany chercha méticuleusement les endroits qui feraient hoqueter la Latina, ceux qui la feraient trembler, et ceux qui la feraient gémir, demandant plus. Quand elle fit enfin de petits cercles sur le clitoris de Santana, la Latina laissa échapper un cri « ohaaaa » alors que son pelvis se souleva brusquement, causant à Brittany un courant de plaisir dans tout son corps, et jusqu'en bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

La sensation de la cuisse tonique et mouillée de Santana se glissant entre ses jambes fut presque trop et Brittany dut lever ses hanches pour empêcher son orgasme. Se focalisant de nouveau sur Santana, elle fit des cercles de plus en plus insistants et serrés, tout en léchant et suçant les seins parfaits de Santana, qui se soulevaient de façon erratique.

Chaque caresse excitait le feu brûlant dans les entrailles de Santana et elle était proche de l'explosion. Ne voulant pas que tout s'arrête, Brittany donna un répit à sa petite boule de nerfs et continua plus bas. Alors qu'elle entrait juste le bout de son doigt en elle, Brittany gémit en même temps que Santana à la sensation. Santana trembla de cette intrusion bienvenue.

Après quelques vas-et-viens, Santana se relâcha un peu et la blonde ajouta un doigt, puis les courba, touchant cet endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles à Santana. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, elle était noyée sous le plaisir enivrant ses sens, soufflant le nom de Brittany et soulevant ses hanches, insistante, contre les doigts de Brittany.

Deux yeux embrumés par le plaisir se fixèrent sur ceux de Brittany alors qu'elle l'emmenait vers de nouveaux sommets de satisfaction. Elle se tenait là, tendue et tremblante, pendant que la blonde continuait à plonger méthodiquement ses doigts en elle et à se frotter contre la cuisse mouillée de Santana.

Quand la bouche de la Latina s'ouvrit et que sa respiration s'arrêta, Brittany sut qu'elle était perdue. Quand le corps sous elle commença à trembler violemment, elle poussa en avant, pressant la paume de sa main contre le clitoris excité de Santana. La nouvelle sensation fit s'arquer brusquement le corps de la Latina. Se relevant légèrement, Brittany embrassa passionnément la belle Latina alors qu'elle jouissait enfin, étouffant quelque peu ses cris de plaisir.

Et même quand Brittany sentit les parois intérieures de la Latina se refermer de façon erratique contre ses doigts, elle continua son mouvement de va-et-vient. Peau contre peau, son propre orgasme vint, la poussant en avant et prolongeant encore davantage celui de la Latina. Après quelques autres spasmes puissants et cris étouffés, le corps de Brittany se détendit enfin, et elle s'affala au-dessus de son amante.

Parfaitement satisfaite et avec un sourire détendu, Santana caressa affectueusement les cheveux humides, les écartant de ses yeux.

Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes parfaites, emmêlées dans leurs corps glissants et suants, aucune d'elles ne voulant ou n'étant capable de se relever. La main de Santana était toujours entrelacée dans les cheveux dorés de Brittany, bougeant à peine, quand la porte s'ouvrit. « Heho ? Santana ? Ya quelqu'un ? » Reconnaissant l'insupportable vois de la réceptionniste, Santana couvrit rapidement la bouche de la blonde.

Heureusement, elle partit sans chercher de manière plus approfondie. Complètement gênée, Santana jura dans sa barbe tout en enveloppant une serviette autour d'elle, protectrice.

Santana ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression tristement éloquente sur le visage de Brittany. « Brittany, je ne peux pas- Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. J'ai un meeting. Je suis déjà en retard. » A chaque phrase, l'expression de la blonde devenait plus noire. Silencieusement, Santana se maudit d'avoir à partir après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, après ce qu'elles avaient partagé. Elle offrit, pleine d'espoir : « La prochaine fois – et il y _aura_ une prochaine fois – ce sera différent. Je te le promets. »

Avant de sortir du sauna, elle prit le menton de Brittany dans sa main, le souleva, et l'embrassa doucement. C'était une excuse. C'était une promesse. Et pour le moment, c'était tout ce que Santana pouvait offrir.

_New York...Craigslist...Manhattan...Personnel...missed connections_

**Pas Un Jeu w4w**

Date: 2011-08-04, 1:23PM EDT

Toi : Latina Récalcitrante

Moi : Romantique désespérée

Six fois. Six fois que nous nous croisons et six fois que tu me fuis. Mais, au spa, pour la première fois, j'ai vu quelque chose de plus dans tes yeux. Quand tu as tremblé sous moi, mon nom sur tes lèvres, j'ai su à ce moment que tu voulais plus. Tu voulais ce que je veux. Tu nous voulais nous.

J'espère… Que ce n'était pas un baiser d'adieu. J'espère… Que mon amie avait tort. J'espère… Que tu es plus qu'une connexion manquée.

…..

….

Notes : (tu sais qu'une note est trop longue quand tu donnes des titres pour que les gens aillent voir ce qui les intéressent…)

ACTU : Trop de _Brittana Feelings_ en ce moment, mon ptit cœur va pas tenir ! **Hauts les cœurs, Brittan IS ON dans six jours ici et partout ailleurs ! Yihaa ! **

**.**

.

SHIP ET TRADUCS : Je suis en train de traduire un Quinn x Brittany que j'adore, le Quintana toujours, et quelques Brittana of course… **Quel genre vous plait le plus** ? (je ne demande pas pour les couples, je veux pas lancer une guerre… Même si Brittana Cœur Cœur Cœur) Par exemple : Les Univers Alternatifs, les fics à l'université, à Mc Kinley, des fics sur toutes leurs vies, des vignettes, du bon vieux Drama, du Lemon (soyez pas timides !), des ptits OS tous mignons, des grandes fics pleines de rebondissements, des fics sur la Saison 5…

.

.

MERCI ! **Un immense merci **à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (verbe chelou..), à chaque chapitre j'ai des réactions et ça me fait super plaisir. Je sais que c'est moins cool qu'une vraie fic' où tu peux influencer l'auteur ou lui parler du développement et tout, alors **MERCI** !

Moi ce qui me plairait, c'est un bouton j'aime ou « Kudos » comme sur Archive Of Our Own. Ce serait bien, non ? : )

Je vais remercier _ici_ les Reviewers Anonymes et en _PM_ ceux qui ont un compte…

**Chach** : Merci pour ta review ! La première \o/ C'est clair que le fandom anglais est beaucoup important, mais on a des auteurs hyper talentueux nous aussi :D Quand je pense à "Voisines", qui a trois ans et toujours aussi géniale.. A la prochaine !

**lili** : Merci pour ton soutien, quatres reviews c'est dément :D J'espère que mon Quintana te plaira aussi !

**HeyaLoveBrittana** : Merci d'avoir laissé un ptit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir :) En espérant que la suite te plaise..

**Juju.15** : Merci beaucoup du soutien, contente que ça te plaise ! J'avoue que cette Brittany là me plait beaucoup aussi, elle hésite pas à montrer ce dont elle a envie, et en même temps elle reste adorable :) A bientôt peut-être :)

**zip** : Hey, merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ;) J'essayais de poster tous les samedis, mais ça a pas tenu longtemps .. Dis-moi si la suite t'as plu :)

Et au **Guest** anglais, je regrette que tu n'ai pas vu que j'avais bien crédité l'auteur, que j'admire et dont je ne m'attribuerais pas les mérites :)

.

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment( !)** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

Chloé.


	8. Chapter 8

Dernier chapitre ! Que d'émotions : )

Bonne lecture…

Crédits : C'est une traduction de « Missed Connections » de lizzylizbian.

Voir **Note** de bas de page..

.

.

MISSED CONNECTIONS

_Dans une ville de 8 millions d'habitants, deux inconnues se croisent au gré du hasard. Série de One-Shots interconnectés se passant à New York City et sur Craiglist. _

Au moment même où Santana se détourna de la blonde, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur. Malheureusement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans le sauna, l'insupportable réceptionniste la repéra et l'emmena avec elle.

Pendant le restant de la journée, Santana garda contenance autant qu'elle le put, mais à l'instant où son dernier meeting se finit, ses pensées furent envahies par une chose et une seule : tenir la promesse faite à Brittany.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, installée dans son canapé et se sentant impuissante, le curieux commentaire à propos de Craigslist lui revint. Elle mit exactement quatorze minutes de tâtonnements sur le site à retrouver les deux dernières publications de Brittany. Une chaleur enivrante se répandit dans son corps lorsqu'elle lut chaque mot des admissions franches, charmantes et pleines d'esprit. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait se sentir si désirée, si spéciale. Il lui sembla alors ridicule qu'elle ait eu peur.

La Latina pensa à répondre, simplement, mais d'une certaine façon cela ne semblait pas assez. Deux verres de vin plus tard, Santana Lopez, gourou new-yorkais de la publicité, écrivit sa première annonce.

_New York...Craigslist...Manhattan...Personnel...missed connections_

**Fatiguée de Courir**

Date: 2011-08-04, 11:07 EDT

Toi : Belle blonde, charmante et flirteuse, qui m'a conquise.

Moi : Latina fatiguée de courir.

Tu m'as provoquée dans le taxi. Tu m'as captivée dans le club. Tu m'as narguée dans le métro. Tu m'as charmée au restaurant. Tu m'as embrassée sous la pluie. Tu m'as convaincue dans la sauna.

'Soupir' Tu avais raison… je ne veux pas que nous ne soyons qu'une connexion manquée. Je nous veux nous. Rejoins-moi au parc à l'Arche du Chemin de Pierre à seize heures ce samedi.

.

.

Pendant les vingt-quatre heures suivantes, Santana fut incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Un million de scénarios différents traversèrent son esprit. Et si Brittany ne venait pas ? Et si elle ne voyait pas l'annonce ? Et si elle la trouvait, mais s'en fichait ? Et si elle avait gâché sa chance ? Paniquant complètement, Santana envoya un sms à la seule personne qui ne la jugerait pas. Après un temps étonnamment court, Tina Cohen-Chang fut sur le perron de son immeuble, à bout de souffle et tenant deux bouteilles de vin à la main.

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Santana demanda en riant : « t'es venue en courant, Chang-Chang ? »

« Je t'ai dit. », répliqua Tina entre deux respirations saccadées. « De ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu adores les noms composés. Comment je devrais t'appeler sinon ? » Un petit rire lui échappa. « Cohen-Chang-Chang ? »

« Si tu continues comme ça, je vais repartir d'où je viens et emmener les bouteilles avec moi. »

Refusant de se retrouver seule et sans vin, Santana se radoucit et lui offrit une excuse semi-sincère.

Tout en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement, la Latina mit une heure à expliquer tous les détails à Tina. Extrêmement attentive, Tina écouta. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Santana Lopez se pâmait devant quelqu'un – ou devant quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Ce fut seulement quand la Latina finit que Tina réalisa qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'une cigarette. « Wow. Juste wow. »

Inhabituellement nerveuse, Santana demanda : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce qu'elle viendra ? »

Pendant que Tina fumait dehors, Santana but un autre verre de vin et recommença à faire les cent pas.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, Tina rentra dans l'appartement avec une curieuse expression sur le visage qui rendit la Latina encore plus frénétique. « Elle me hait, c'est ça ? J'ai merdé. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

Dans une tentative de geste réconfortant, Tina s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur les bras croisés de Santana. « Ecoute, je pense que tu es une imbécile… Mais, je pense aussi que Brittany veut toujours de toi. » Confiante, la jeune femme affirma : « Non, j'en suis sûre. Tu sais, tu ne m'as jamais dit à quoi cette mystérieuse jeune femme ressemble. » Avant que Santana puisse répondre, Tina continua : « Laisse-moi deviner. Grande ? » Santana hocha la tête. « Fine, mais très tonique. »

« Je me souviens avoir _vaguement_ mentionné qu'elle était une danseuse. », répondit sarcastiquement Santana.

Tina ignora le commentaire. « Blonde ? Tu es totalement du genre à craquer pour une blonde. » Santana hocha de nouveau la tête, mais roula des yeux à la supposition. « De magnifiques yeux bleus félins ? La peau bronzée et des jambes interminables ? » Santana hocha la tête, mais cette fois sa tête se pencha sur le côté et ses sourcils se haussèrent tellement qu'ils disparurent presque sous ses cheveux.

Reculant d'un pas, Tina attrapa rapidement son sac et se précipita vers la porte. « Hum- Mike a nesoin de moi. C'est important- Une urgence. Je vais devoir y aller. Tu me raccompagnes dehors ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que Mike a besoin de toi ? Ton portable est resté dans ton sac. Et pourquoi est-ce que je te raccompagnerais dehors ? »

« Merde, S. Raccompagne-moi juste. »

« Eh bien, merci pour rien. » Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Santana la suivit jusqu'à la porte de son bâtiment. « J'aurais dû appeler Mercedes et m'arranger avec ses diatribes religieuses sur le péché qu'est l'homosexualité. »

Alors que Tina passait la porte, elle s'exclama un peu trop fort : « Bonne nuit Santana. »

La blonde qui faisait les cent pas quelques maisons plus loin se retourna en l'entendant. Une seconde plus tard deux yeux marron rencontrèrent du bleu.

« Brittany ! » Choquée, la Latina demanda : «qu'est-ce que tu- Comment est-ce que… »

Aucune d'entre elles ne remarqua que Tina s'éclipsait, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Je te jure que je ne t'espionne pas, c'est juste que- Eh bien, après que tu m'ais dit ton nom, j'ai fait une recherche Google et il n'y a pas beaucoup de Santana dans l'Upper East Side. Et quand j'ai lu ton annonce sur Craigslist – qui d'ailleurs est complètement adorable – j'ai su que tu voulais qu'on se voit. Et honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas attend- » Son discours décousu fut coupé quand Santana attrapa sa main tremblante.

Sans un mot, Santana l'emmena vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Elle pouvait sentir son pouls dans sa gorge et l'adrénaline parcourir son corps alors qu'elle attira Brittany en haut des escaliers. A peine passèrent elles la porte d'entrée qu'elles s'embrassaient déjà passionnément.

Instinctivement, quand elle sentit Brittany sourire contre ses lèvres, Santana attira la jeune femme plus près, la collant complètement contre son corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être gratifiée d'une seconde – ou plutôt septième – chance. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait que cette fois elle n'allait pas tout gâcher, silencieusement elle se promit qu'elle ne la laisserait plus partir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle revint au moment présent quand la bouche adroite de Brittany commença à embrasser chaudement la descente de sa nuque et quand ses mains attaquèrent les boutons de son t-shirt.

Comme elles se tenaient toujours dans l'entrée, la blonde les guida vers le salon, ne perdant jamais contact. Santana avait l'impression d'être en transe, incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle ferma les yeux et accepta la direction silencieuse de la jeune femme. Ses genoux lâchèrent quand ils se cognèrent au bras du canapé et Brittany retomba gracieusement au-dessus d'elle.

Tout en chevauchant Santana, Brittany continua à défaire ses boutons de chemisier. Une fois finis, ses doigts dégrafèrent de soutien-gorge de Santana, experte. Alors qu'elle essaya de retirer son t-shirt, elle se rendit compte que la Latina était figée. Se plongeant dans deux yeux bleus confus, Santana tenta de s'expliquer, « pas comme ça ».

Sur le point de fondre en larmes, Brittany s'extrait du canapé. Elle s'apprêtait à courir vers la sortie quand la Latina attrapa son poignet. Au touché, son expression changea de la tristesse à la colère, toutefois avant qu'elle ait une chance de s'énerver contre Santana pour avoir, encore une fois, joué avec elle, elle prit conscience des yeux brûlants de désir fixés sur ses lèvres.

Flirteuse, la Latina dit d'un ton joueur : « Tu n'avais pas dit quelque chose à propos de ma chambre ? »

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Brittany sourit de toutes ses dents tout en corrigeant en plaisantant : « Techniquement, je crois que j'ai dit _ma_ chambre. Mais la tienne ça ira. »

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, elles se retrouvèrent vite allongées sur le lit dans un entrelacs de jambes nues. A un moment dans leur parcours, elles avaient, de façon pratique, perdu la majorité de leurs vêtements. Une peau chaude et douce frottait délicieusement contre Santana et elle ne put s'empêcher d'exhaler un souffle content. Un gémissement de Brittany fit écho à ce sentiment.

Quand la blonde baissa la tête, avec l'intention de diriger ses baisers plus au sud, Santana lui releva le menton. Une image s'imposa à l'esprit de Santana – Brittany, étendue nue, agrippant la tête de lit et s'arquant désespérément alors qu'elle lui faisant plaisir. Elle tenta d'exprimer cette envie : « J'ai envie- J'ai besoin- » Incapable de trouver les bons mots, Santana tritura nerveusement les draps entre ses doigts.

Réalisant ce que la Latina voulait dire, Brittany sentit son estomac tressauter de désir, toutefois il était clair que Santana était hésitante et Brittany ne voulait pas la pousser à faire quoi que ce soit. « Ne te sens pas obligée. », la rassura-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes, Santana s'exclama : « J'en ai envie- Oh mon Dieu que j'en ai envie. Je veux te donner autant de plaisir que tu me l'as fait à moi. Je- j'ai juste- c'est juste que- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. J'en ai autant besoin que toi… Peut-être même plus. »

Brittany se décala du corps parfait sous elle afin qu'elles se retrouvent côte à côte. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Santana. « Je t'ai dit une fois qu'on peut ne faire que s'embrasser. », murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de la Latina. « Alors embrasse-moi. S'il te plait. »

Santana n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Elle se jeta sur la bouche de Brittany, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres roses incroyablement douces, causant à la blonde de l'attirer vers elle, l'encourageant. Et quand Santana prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, Brittany gémit sous la sensation.

Toute la nervosité et l'appréhension que Santana avait ressentie disparu en entendant la jeune femme exprimer verbalement son approbation. Sans même le réaliser, la Latina commença à masser les seins nus de Brittany. Elle prit confiance en se rendant compte des réactions impatientes de la blonde.

Chaque gémissement, chaque hoquet encourageait Santana. Avec chaque nouveau touché, avec chaque nouvelle caresse une réaction différente était élicitée par Santana et la Latina ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pourrait faire ça toute sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus quitter la pièce jusqu'à e qu'elle ait mémorisé chaque centimètre carré, enregistré chaque gémissement, et goûté chaque partie de Brittany.

Quand les mains de Santana dérivèrent plus bas, le regard qu'elle reçut la rassura. Timidement, elle fit passer ses doigts le long de son humidité. La réaction de Brittany fut instantanée, sa tête partir en arrière et elle empoigna les draps. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de répondre à chaque touché, chaque caresse. Son corps trahissait tout ce qu'elle ressentait, mieux que ses lèvres ne leur pourraient jamais.

Santana sentait l'excitation de Brittany. Le parfum provocant emplit la pièce et fit tourner sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait besoin de plis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle avait besoin de goûter Brittany. Faisant glisser son corps plus bas, elle s'installa entre ses jambes écartées, se délectant de la façon dont les muscles tremblaient contre ses doigts.

Expérimentalement, Santana fit rouler sa langue et l'entra en elle. Quand elle eut enfin le goût si spécifique de la blonde sur sa langue, le feu brûlant dans le bas-ventre de Santana se multiplia par dix et consuma chaque parcelle de sa peau, lui coupant le souffle.

Admirant le corps fin sous elle, Santana apprécia la façon dont ses abdos tremblaient et sa poitrine se soulevait de respirations excitées. Quand son regard se posa enfin sur le visage rayonnant de la blonde, deux grands yeux bleus la regardaient en face. A ce moment, Santana réalisa qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la belle blonde atteignant des sommets de plaisir sous ses caresses. Confiante, elle fit passer le plat de sa langue de haut en bas puis inversement, se perdant dans les parois douces et mouillées.

Le visuel de Santana, nue entre ses jambes écartées, ses yeux chocolats la regardant amoureusement, était presque trop. Et quand elle sentit un doigt timidement entrer en elle, la nouvelle sensation l'approcha irrévocablement près d'un orgasme qu'elle craignait être plus qu'elle ne pourrait supporter, en cela qu'il était la libération attendue depuis plusieurs mois.

« Oh mon Dieu, San. », s'échappa de la bouche de Brittany entre deux exhalations essoufflées. Les muscles de ses jambes et abdomen se resserrèrent brusquement et un grognement monta de sa gorge. Ses mains agrippèrent le dos de Santana, de courts ongles se plantant dans la peau de la brune. « Oh- Oh mon Dieu ! Saaaaan ! »

Vague après vague de plaisir la submergeaient, ses parois pulsant autour des doigts courbés de Santana, ses hanches se soulevant brusquement. Après quelques longs moments, la blonde se relaxa dans une profonde exhalation tremblante, son corps semblant devenir totalement mou et sa respiration devint profonde et laborieuse.

Tout ce que Santana avait imaginé ne s'approchait même pas d'observer et de sentir Brittany avoir un orgasme. Savoir qu'elle l'avait causé emplit Santana d'une surprenante fierté. Même après que sa respiration devienne plus régulière, son cœur continua à battre sauvagement contre sa poitrine, comme s'il avait besoin dêtre plus proche de la blonde. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Brittany, elle l'écouta. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'elle fut pressée poitrine contre poitrine, cœur contre cœur.

« Ca m'a vraiment plu », admit Santana.

Un sourire paresseux aux lèvres, Brittany rit : « Pas autant que moi. »

« Non, j'ai _aimé_ ça. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça m'a plu quand tu m'as appelées San. Personne ne m'a jamais appelée comme ça. » Se sentant d'humeur câline, la Latina habituellement stoïque se blottit contre le cou de Brittany.

« J'apprécie ton enthousiasme, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'une minute avant de pouvoir réciproquer. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu réciproques. Enfin, pas maintenant en tout cas. » Même après tout ce qui s'était passé, Santana se sentit nerveuse quand elle demanda à Brittany : « Est-ce que tu veux toujours aller au parc avec moi demain ? »

Brittany se tapota le menton, comme si elle était en grande réflexion. « Seulement si on peut nourrir les canards. »

A ce commentaire adorable, Santana laissa échapper un petit rire. « Bien sûr, Britt. On peut nourrir les canards et se tenir la main et- » La Latina s'arrêta quand Brittany sortit du lit. « Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Chez moi. J'ai un rendez-vous très important demain et j'ai besoin de dormir pour être belle. », Répondit-elle simplement et Santana n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était sérieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'éclat dans les yeux bleus de Brittany.

Riant, elle sortit du lit et fouilla dans son armoire. « Ecoute, je sais qu'on fait pas vraiment les choses dans l'ordre, mais ça c'est ce qui ressemble le plus à un pyjama que je possède. » Un débardeur et un caleçon furent propulsés à travers la pièce vers la blonde. « Et je te promets que si tu restes cette nuit, on peut regarder des dessins animés demain matin. »

« Je ne resterais que pour Pépé le Putois. », affirma Brittany.

« J'avais anticipé. J'ai même celui où Pénélope poursuit Pépé. »

Un doux rire échappa Brittany alors qu'elle l'attira à elle. « Tu viens d'inventer ça. » Quand la Latina leva un sourcil avec un sourire taquin, Brittany eut un doute. « Attends… Est-ce qu'ils finissent vraiment ensemble ? »

« Il va falloir que tu attendes pour savoir. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Soudainement, le ton de Brittany était séreux. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement répondu à mon annonce ? »

« Je travaille dans la pub'. En plus, tu as dit que tu étais une romantique. Je pense que c'était approprié. »

Brittany repoussa amoureusement une mèche de cheveux du visage de Santana. « Eh bien, je l'ai adorée. C'était parfait. »

Après quelques minutes, avec Santana blottie contre la poitrine de la blonde, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer. Alors que Brittany allait s'endormir, elle entendit Santana admettre doucement : « Meilleure annonce que j'ai jamais écrite. »

.

FIN

.

.

Note : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, suivi, mis en favori,… J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-moi ce que je pourrai améliorer !

Parmi tous les trucs en cours de traduc', il y a un truc qui me tient à cœur : Fifty First Times : Brittana Style !

L'auteur, MGMK, a décidé de rendre _hommage à Brittana_ en écrivant cinquante OS dans des univers majoritairement alternatifs, même si il y des éléments sont utilisés pour garder l'esprit de Glee et ses persos. Les nouvelles sont donc différentes, individuelles, et non connectées : ) Elles relatent en général une première rencontre ou une première fois…

Nous on va faire les choses un peu différemment, avec l'accord de l'auteur. J'ai traduit le premier OS, mais après c'est vous qui choisirez les Univers, soit en allant fouiller dans les chapitres originaux, en me disant ce que vous avez envie de lire (il y a en a déjà 41, vous tomberez sûrement sur un OS existant, de près ou de loin), ou en choisissant parmi les mots-clés que je vous donnerais… Comme ça tout le monde sera content !

En espérant que le concept vous plaise, c'est une source hyper talentueuse de OS Brittana, vous allez voir : )

.

Un **commentaire** ? Une **critique** ? Un **compliment( !)** ? Une **requête pour une nouvelle traduction** ? BIM, review !

MERCI D ETRE PASSE )

Chloé.


End file.
